


Grieving Illness

by XanderLuvsAll



Series: Love is Deadly to All [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Targaryen!Tyrion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrion loses one of his loves and cannot let go, even onto death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grieving Illness

**Author's Note:**

> What if Tyrion was a Targaryen?

When word reached Kings Landing that Lyanna had died giving birth to a son, Tyrion was destroyed. His beloved was dead after everything that they had just gone through and he was left bereft of her. Rhaegar grieved her for while she had not been his truly, she had been Tyrion's' and there was nothing he wouldn't do for his brother and after returning to Kings Landing after ending the Rebellion only to discover that his wife, children and father were all dead after Aerys got a hold of wildfire it was not easy. Lyanna being dead just made everything seem so much worse.

Tyrion had started a Rebellion because he had run away with Lyanna, causing Rhaegar to run after them and causing everyone to believe it was him that took Lynna. Brandon Stark may have been the one to cause father to do what he did but Tyrion had been the one to take Lyanna. Thousands had died because of it, including his father, niece and nephew and now despite all of that Lyanna had died. It made it all seem so worthless. and it was. Tyrion sought peace in Rhaegar's arms when Lyanna's body was brought to Kings Landing along with his son, Jon. Lyanna had named him Jon, they had been so certain that it would be a girl as Rhaegar had believed that Tyrion's child would be the third head. Which meant a girl. Though with Aegon and Rhaenys now dead, it no longer matter. All was lost.

It was Rhaegar who came to the realization a week after Lyanna's body was entombed in Winterfell. One night after they had made love and Tyrion was resting in Rhaegar's arms, he brought it up.

"Tyrion, three heads...What if the three heads of the dragon is Lyanna, you and I...What if Jon is the Promised One created by the three heads. What if the prophecy doesn't mean that the Promised One needs three heads, as in his and two spouses as with Aegon the Conqueror but as in he needs three heads to create him."

The thought that Jon was the Promised One brought comfort to Tyrion, as it meant that it hadn't all been for nothing. Loving Lyanna, the Rebellion and losing Lyanna, it would all have meaning of Jon was meant to do great things. It gave some relief to his grief but not much.

Tyrion's grief was consuming him and no matter what Rhaegar tried to do to relieve him of it, it wasn't enough. Not even Tyrion's new duties as Hand could help him not think about Lyanna constantly. As months past and Tyrion began to get weaker and weaker, Rhaegar began to despair and when Tyrion actually became ill he began to fear.

Tyrion knew that he was ill and that he should fight but in the end, he couldn't. Lyanna was dead and he knew that he had truly died with her. Tyrion had loved his winter Wolf the moment that he had seen her. For her he had forgotten all logic and being smart and consequences and simply reacted. The realm had bled for it, for their love but it had not been enough to keep their love. Lyanna had died without him and Tyrion had died along with her, only his body had been to stupid to realize it and follow his soul and heart to the grave. Tyrion loved Rhaegar with everything in him, his brother was his best friend, confidant, first love and lover. Rhaeagr was his all. But Lyanna had been....so much more that for once Tyrion did not have the words to describe it. Soulmate was the closest that he could think of.

Without her Tyrion was nothing and thus not even for Rhaegar could he find the will to live.

Even with the fact that Rhaegar spent every single moment at Tyrion's side, begging him to fight. To live. As he brought more and more maesters to heal him and even other types of healers. All of which failed. Whatever Tyrion had, no one had ever seen it before. It was draining Tyrion's life way slowly but surly and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. Something that Rhaegar simply could not accept. Not after losing his children and Lyanna and even his father. Rhagear would not lose anything more. Escipally not his beloved brother and lover. Tyrion was the most important and dear thing in his life and he knew that he would not survive losing him. Rhaegar had been willing to share him, something that had been difficult for him but he had, he was not willing to lose him though. Not to Lyanna. Who he knew his brother longed for. More it seems then Tyrion longed for him.

Rhagear knew that if Tyrion fought to live, then he would have a better chance of fighting the illness. All of the maestaers and healers agreed on that, said that Tyrion was basically willing himself to death and it was causing the illness to spread so much easier. So Rhaegar had to make his brother fight, had to remind Tyrion that he was still there as was their son and siblings. Tyrion had reasons to live even if Lyanna was dead.

"Tyrion, please. You can fight this. I know that Lyanna is dead and how much you love her still but we are still living.. Jon, Viserys, Dany, mother and ..I am here and we need you.. Lyanna can wait, she will understand. Do you think that she would want you to join her before your time? To leave you son without his father."

"You...are his father now....We agreed after....Aegon's death...Everyone thinks Jon...is yours...Jon need not ever know....otherwise...I know...that you need me.. I.. love you...so much...brother but.....I..." Tremendous coughs shook Tyrion's body as blood flew out of his mouth and Rhaegar held up his body as he shaked, his weak body unable to take the pain of the coughs. "Brother... I cannot fight.. this....I do not...have the will.....anymore...My Ly is dead....and I go to....join her...And...the children...and father...You will...take care...of...our family...and the realm...You are...a great....King, Rhaegar....You will...be fine...without me." Of that Tyrion was sure of, he just needed Rhaegar to see that before he could let go. For while he was not fighting to live, he was fighting to hold on long enough to make Rhaegar be okay with losing him. Even though the pain of staying in his ravaged and wrecked body was not easy for Tyrion, for Rhaegar he was managing it.

"No. No I won't...I need you, Tyrion. More than I need anything else. You are all that has ever mattered to me.. All that I have ever truly desired...All that I have ever wanted.. You...You can't leave me. We had plans.. I'd be King and you'd be my Hand. You are the one that is meant to rule, brother. You are the one that know what is right and what is needed.....And i don't care about the realm. I love you and I need you for me. You make me happy. I should have loved Elia...She was a good woman but...I could not. I could not even love Lyanna. You are the only one I have ever loved, the only one I have ever wanted to be with and I cannot bare to be with anyone else. You are all that makes me....feel alive.

Tyrion was about to speak when another coughing fit seized his body, far worse than before and it lead his body to vomiting as the shaking got worse. Once it ended, Tyrion was left shivering in pain on the bed as Rhaegar yelled for a maester to bring something for the pain. Then Rhaegar raced back to his brother's side, sickened by the pain and suffering he had just witnessed Tyrion go through. The despair and grief that coursed through him was absolute as Rhaegar was forced to face what he had been denying for weeks. Tyrion was suffering and Tyrion was dying. His brother would not be able to fight this, no matter how he begged and all Rhaegar was doing was making his bother hold onto was a pain-filled life. Of being in a body that was failing him and gave him nothing but pain.

Tyrion looked at his brother throw pain-filled eyes and saw him finally realize it. Tyrion tried to smile but knew it came out as a grimace. "I ...do.. love you..Rhaegar...so very much...And I ...will be.. waiting for...you...Till the...end...You...will live....and find happiness....and raise our...son....to be the....Promised One.. but ...let him...live to...Dany...will make....a good...wife to...him....As I know...You will...not marry...again...Do not...let anyone.. pressure.. you...into marriage.. Its alright ...that you don't desire.....women...Find happiness...in.. another male..."

":Never. I will raise our son well, I will remember that he may be the Promised one but that he deserves to have a childhood. Dany will make a worthy Queen...I will rule well as I can without my better half at my side. ...and I will certainly not marry again. Elia showed well enough that I cannot.. make a woman happy...And I will not try again ...But I will not be with another.. You are the only one that I will ever love...The only one I will ever be with....You are all that I ever needed, Tyrion."

Tyrion wanted to argue, to convince Rhaegar not to devote his entire life to a memory but he did not have the strength or the will to be that much of a hypocrite considering that he was letting himself die in memory of Lyanna. When he was well, Tyrion would not have even considered not being that hypocritally but now.. Now Tyrion could not do it so he let it go and could only pray to the gods that one day Rhaegar would find someone that would break through his stubborn,beloved brother.

As if they had somehow known what was about to happen, his family began to come in. One after the other. The first being Viserys. His little brother had immediately tried to jump on the bed as was his wont to do but Rhaegar caught his flying body and laid their brother gently down beside him.

"Tyrion, are you ready to play yet?"

Tyrion smiled, as much as he could, at him. He mourned that he would not see his brother grow up and could only hope that Rhaegar would not let Viserys forget Tryion. "Viserys, I want you to remember how much I love you and how much I enjoyed the times we spent together."

Viserys looked at Tyrion, deeply confused. "What do you mean, brother."

Rhaegar moved so Tyrion was in his arms, leaning back against him completely. "He means that he...is leaving us and that the memories you have with him should never be forgotten."

"Leaving...Like Rhaenys and Papa left." Viserys started to cry.

Then mother was there and a confused and devasted Viserys was shooed away while she kissed him gently on the forehead. "My beloved son.. You may not be of my body but you will always be the son of my heat.."

Tyrion watched as she left and clutched Rhaegar's hand as tightly as he could, drained even more by that emotional scene and Tyrion knew that it was not over. Cersei walked in which surprised the hell out of Tyrion as they had never cared about one another, not even for a second. to prove that, Cersei spent the next few minutes pretending to cry while making eyes at Rhaegar. Rhaegar was obvious to most of it save for he noticed Tyrion's body stiffening. And he would not have Tyrion unhappy.

"Lady Cersei, please leave us and find your bother."

With no way to refuse, Cersei was forced to leave and Tyrion relaxed back into Rhaeger, waiting for Jaime to come. The moment his other elder brother entered the room,, Tyrion knew that he had been crying and he was touched by that. Tyrion had tried to get close to Jaime but it hadn't been easy considering before Jaime had become a Kingsguard, Jaime had not spent much time in Kings Landing and the two of them had only been able to talk by letter. And while Tyrion had felt close to Jaime, he had not known if Jaime felt the same. Now he did.

"Tyrion..You can still...fight. Its not over."

Rhaegar looked at Jaime and felt like hitting him as while he felt the same thing, he had realized what Tyrion was putting himself through and was thus letting his beloved go. No matter how difficult it was for him to let Tyrion leave him behind. Rhaegar did not appreciate Jaime's words to Tyrion, guilting him like that and while he would dearly enjoy hitting him, he knew that would upset Tyrion so he merely glared." Get out. Now."

:"Rhaegar...Jaime...I am glad I got to know you....and...Keep my family safe."

With his brother's words ringing in his ears and the King glaring at him, Jaime hastily left the room and managed to make it back to his rooms before letting his tears come. Jaime was well aware that it was the last time he would ever see his little brother again so Jaime simply let go and spent the remainder of the night sobbing. When the bells rung announcing the death of the Prince, Jaime sobbed while getting drunk.

After Jaime left, Tyrion asked for Rhaegar to get something to dull the pain as there was no one left to say goodbye to so he wanted the pain gone as he fade away. While Rhaegar was gone, Tyrion was greatly surprised to see Tywin walk into the room. Even greater surprised when the lion Lord knelt by the bed.

"I have...hate you for taking Joanna from me...and for being a reminder of what once was between Aerys, Joanna and I.....I am sorry for that.."

Tyrion could not believe that Tywin had just apogilized as he had genuinely believed he did not have it in him to apology and the fact that he had.. Well, it made the chose Tyrion had come to days ago so much easier. The relationship between Tyrion and Tywin had never been easy, especially as his father had never liked Tywin near him. Afraid that Tywin would try to somehow take Tyrion from him. Paranoid about it even. Tyrion knew it was the reason that father had always so insulted and humiliated Tywin so many times. Tyrion knew that despite everything though even father knew how good a Hand Tywin was. Tywin had kept the realm going as Father had descended into madness after Duskendale. Which is why Tyrion knew Rhaegar needed Tywin.

"You were a good Hand to my father and if you had been Hand still....You may have been able to prevent the Rebellion and all that followed....Which is why I want you to be Hand once I...have passed..."

"So, the rumors are true."

"Rumors."

"That your dying. The maesters and healers have all said that you have days left if that....All out of the hearing of the King,of course but.. You are dying."

"You know that ...already.. Its why you came ...here after all...I will tell ....Rhaegar to chose you...And you will ..take of the realm after...I die and Rhaegar..mourns me ...He ...will need time...You helped my father ...so help Rhaegar...I know you.. want the power...So have it...Just stop...with Cersei...Rhaegar will...never...marry..  
again...Not after Elia....and Lyanna."And me. " If you...persist...he will not ...have you...as Hand.."

"You sound so much like...I will be Hand and...I will let the marriage matter be for now...Tyrion..."Then Tywin did something that shocked Tyrion more than anything else possibly ever could. Tywin bent down and kissed Tyrion with a passion Tyrion never would have expected Tywin to have in him. When Tywin pulled away he whispered in Tyrion's ear. " Tell them I miss them and love them." Then he was gone.

Rhaegar swiftly came back and then once Tyrion was properly drugged and once again back in Rhaegar's arms, Tyrion laid out his plan for the realm while Rhaegar mourned. Rhaegar did not like to think of anyone replacing Tyrion but he listened and promised to do all that Tyrion had asked. Tyrion was just drifting away when Jeyne came in with Jon and Dany. Tyrion was overjoyed to see his son one last time and his sister. And whole Rhaegar had to help him hold them, Tyrion looked down at them.

"I know.. you will not...remember me...but know...that I love you.....both so ...much.. I love...you.. three with everything in me..."Tyrion kissed Jon and Dany's heads then turned his head and kissed Rhaegar with all of the passion and love that he held within him.

Rhaegar couldn't hold back his tears anymore as he allowed Jeyne to take back the children and he tightly held Tyrion to him."I love you so much, Tyrion...Please be happy and wait for me.."

When there was no reply Rhaegar knew than that Tyrion had died and he just started to sob and rock Tyrion's body. Hours later Arthur found Rhaegar doing the same thing and while he to gave into his tears over the death of his dear friend, he also pried Rhaegar away from Tyrion and held onto his other dear friend as they both gave into their grief.

 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * ** * *

 

The funereal that was held for Tyrion Aemon Targaryen was the grandest that had ever been seen, not even for the King or the children had one been so huge. All of Westores came to say goodbye to the Philosopher Prince. Kings Landing was packed full to watch as the body of the peoples prince was brought to the Citadel to be burned and then to watch as the ashes were placed in the Targaryen Crypt. All noticed that Rhaegar had to be held up by Arthur Dayne.

After the funereal was done, the king disappeared for almost a year with only Arthur Daye as company, with the new Hand left to rule the realm. After the year was almost up and the King returned all noticed how different he was. A changed man came back to Kings Landing then had returned after the rebellion. Rhaegar was destroyed but he had come back to keep his promise. Rhaegar had come back to rule the way that Tyrion had wanted and he came back to raise their son and to raise his siblings as with the death of Tyrion, their mother had given into her madness completly. As the years went on and Rhaegar ensured that Jon,Viserys and Dany never forgot Tyrion he was able to live through them. Even if the pain had never faded.

Tywin had proven to be a good Hand, just as Tyrion had predicted and kept the realm going even when Rhaegar had left to go to Summerhill and the Tower to remember Tyrion and all that he had lost. Eventually Tywin even accepted that Rhaegar would never let go of his grief and would never marry again. He married Cersi to Stannis Baratheon and they had a very unhappy marriage and one child. Jaime never truly got over the death of his brother and never went to Cersei again after hearing her say that with Tyrion gone she could now get Rhaegar, Jaime could never forgive his twin of rejoyicing in Tyrion's death. Tywin knew that his children would never again be as they were and he was happy about it even if Tyrion had to die for it.. A fact that he still mourned though Tywin was unsure of exactly what he felt for Tyrion till the day he died. After all Tyrion had killed Joanna with his birth and Aerys had taken him away the moment it was proven that Tyrion was his, leaving Tywin with nothing. As soon after Aerys went to Duskendale. Then as Tyrion grew, Tywin grew to...desire him. It left him confused and Tywin was never able to figure it out.

When Jon and Dany were fifteen, they were wed and Rhaegar was happy for the first time since Tyrion breathed his last in his arms. And when a year later Dany gave birth to twins who they named Tyrion and Lyanna, Rhaegar was done. The realm was secure, Jon was married and had children, everything was ready.

The day after the birth of the twins, Arthur went to wake Rhaegar up when he didn't show for the Council meeting and discovered his smiling body. Arthur bowed his dead and though he was crying he also smiled.

"Be happy my friend and tell Tyrion hello."


End file.
